Chasing the Sun
by Beyond Our Vision
Summary: 'The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart.' As skies blazed and fields swayed, they knew their love could last for eternity.


_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart. - Helen Keller_

USxUK

Listen to - .com/watch?v=IRx9gnY0Mp0&p=6C5F35324FD3B170&feature=BF&index=10

This was a spur of the moment fanfiction... . I was watching the sunset and from my apartment's balcony, the beauty is captured beautifully. That and the music on my playlist inspired me to write a short something. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Hetalia or the music mentioned above... If I owned Hetalia, there would be serious fluff moments between this couple.

* * *

_Chasing the Sun_

The blue sky glittered above the endless field of wheat. As a soft puff of air breezed through, the short stocks danced and fluttered along with the wind. In the middle of the sea of yellow and beige, a lone, flushed tree stood tall and proud. The top poked into the cotton candy clouds, making them shift and roll around the colorful leaves. Underneath the tree, tiny mushrooms and clovers littered the ground, clumped together as if they were huddled into whispered conversations.

In all the beauty, two clasped hands stood out as they lay gently against the brush of the clovers. Liquid emerald eyes gazed softly into blue sapphires that burned with liveliness. A pair of pink, soft lips brushed against velvety porcelain skin as the owner bent his head to lay a gentle kiss along his lover's cheek.

"Have you ever wondered," Alfred started," what it would be like to live out here forever? Not having to deal with work and stress?" A silent sigh escaped the other man's strawberry colored lips.

"Sometimes. Most of the times, though, are only when I'm here," Arthur breathed back," with you, like this." A wide grin spread across tanned, sun-kissed skin as Alfred smiled at his lover.

"Yeah? Well, I'm always thinking about you. Every single second of the day. From the time I wake up and get dressed for another day in the field, till when I undress and lay down to close my eyes at night. Even then you seem to haunt my dreams, leaving me craving your touch." Alfred's chest vibrated and his heart thumped happily as Arthur chuckled, his laugh traveling through his body and shaking Alfred's.

"I see. I'm sorry I'm so… distracting, if you would like to call it that. I'll try to not plague your mind all day," Arthur retorted back playfully, rubbing small circles into the American's palm with his thumb. "You know I love you, right my pet?" he asked softly, sparkling emerald eyes capturing Alfred's sapphires.

"You do? Well, I learn something new everyday!" Wincing as Arthur hit him half-heartedly, he bent his neck to pull the Britain into a long, caressing kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Arthur wrapped his free arm around the American's neck and licked at his lower lip, nibbling the skin there. Granting the other access, Alfred unwrapped their fingers to brush his own through sandy, soft hair.

As they broke away for air, the taller male grinned happily and pressed his forehead against Arthur's, close enough so their noses touched. "I love you too, my darling," he whispered as Arthur blushed a soft scarlet. Grinning wider at his lover's embarrassment, Alfred pulled Arthur to him, curling his arms the other's petite waist. They stayed like that until the horizon dipped behind distant mountains, hewing the sky in a mixture of colors. Purple tangled with red as yellow danced with orange, giving the sky the look that it was ablaze, matching the passion the couple below shared. They two lovers finally pulled away from each other, shared a sweet, careless kiss before unlinking their twined fingers and parted ways; eyes glazed over in an endless love that ran farther than the field they shared their love in.

Although they went separate ways, both knew that couldn't be sad. They had an eternity with each other; an eternity under a blazing sky and in an endless field.

* * *

Reviews make the world keep turning! And it also makes me a happy camper! If I'm a happy camper, you guys get more RP's and more fluffs! :D


End file.
